


Dirty little secret

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line is invested in Felix's sex life, Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Breathplay, Consent is Sexy, Crying, Degradation, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Minho is well off, Moral Dilemmas, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, babysitter felix, college student felix, color system, minho has a daughter, single dad Minho, this is seriously rly kinky im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Being a single parent was tough, especially when you have to juggle work, parenting, and dating, all while trying not to ogle over your babysitter too much.Let's just say lusting over Felix was easier at this point.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 379





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeesechurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeesechurger/gifts).



> Re this is for u *finger guns*  
> Enjoy!

Being a single parent was tough, especially when you have to juggle work, parenting,  _ and  _ dating, all while trying not to ogle over your babysitter too much. Minho wasn’t a creep, he just couldn’t help the way he always seemed to be looking when Felix bit his lip unconsciously or when he bent over to drop off the mail for him. 

Felix was really the sweetest. The way he put others before himself even when he had a lot on his plate always made Minho’s heart clench. 

Minho shook his head. Felix was just his babysitter, nothing more, nothing less. He needed money during the semester and Minho desperately needed the extra help after getting a promotion at his job. It worked out well for both of them and it didn’t hurt that they got along so well, even with the 15 year age difference. 

God, 15 years. He really was a pervert, thinking about a 20 year old like that when he could easily be trying to find someone his own age. But dating is hard when you have an 8 year old and so many other responsibilities. Lusting over Felix was just easier at this point. 

“Alright, I’m gonna head out.” Felix said, smiling sweetly at Minho, effectively snapping him out of his inner turmoil. “You sure you don’t need anything else?” 

Minho cleared his throat. “Ah, yeah I think we’re good for today. Thank you for staying longer, I didn’t expect to be leaving work so late.” 

“It’s no problem,” Felix assured. “You know I don’t have late classes so I can stay as long as you need.” 

Minho smiled and picked up Felix’s coat from the couch, subtly placing some extra money in the pocket before walking over to hand it to the younger by the door. “Well I can’t thank you enough, really.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Felix laughed, pulling on his jacket. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

Minho nodded, holding the door open for Felix. “Yes, and don’t forget your check. I’ll leave it on the counter for you.” 

“Sounds good.” Felix winked at him, stepping outside with one last grin before making his way back home. 

Minho stood in the doorway and gulped before shutting the door and leaning back on it. He would never get over how the younger makes him feel. His cute smile, pretty lips, tiny waist and oh my god he really needs to stop thinking of Felix in that way. 

✧✧✧

Minho was not subtle. Felix smirked as he felt the money in his pocket. He shook his head as he left the house, making his way back to the apartment he shared with his best friend, Jisung. Minho really tried to be respectful, and for the most part he was, but Felix always caught him staring. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved the attention, peticularly when it came to his boss. That’s why he brought his little problem up to his friends, Jisung decided that enough was enough. Felix tried to tell him that it would be wrong of him to try anything but he wouldn’t listen, just kept going on about how it was so obvious that Minho wanted to peg him and that he should just go along with it. After a while, Felix stopped caring about the age gap and their  _ unique  _ situation and just decided to let his friends talk him into a plan that could end in him either being fired or fucked. 

He took out his keys as he got close to his apartment. Only living a short distance away from Minho allowed him to walk there and back almost every day now. Plus he couldn’t really afford a car anyways. Maybe a bike but where would he put it? 

He jogged up the steps to his apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside to be greeted with his friends bickering, about him no less. 

“Listen, all I’m saying is that it couldn’t hurt.” Jisung said. 

“Really? Your plan is to slap some lipgloss and a crop top on him and throw him to the sharks?” Seungmin asked. 

Felix walked into the room and cleared his throat. “Guys, I’m right here.” 

“Felix!” Hyunjin greeted. “Ignore them, they’re being dumb. How was your day?”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “You mean how was Minho?” He joined them in the living room, sitting next to Seungmin and Jisung on the couch.

“He’s good, I winked at him earlier and I think he had a mental breakdown.” 

Jisung snorted. “Good job.” 

“So what’s this about me in a crop top?” Felix asked, honestly interested to hear the ideas they had been cooking up without him.

Jisung sat up in his seat, clearly ready to present his idea. “Ok, hear me out.” He started. “It’s a three step plan. First, we make you look irresistible. Second, we send you in when Minho has some free time alone. And finally third, you suck his dick and win his heart.” 

“No, that’s stupid.” Seungmin said before Felix could even open his mouth. “How are you so sure that it’ll work? I think we need more steps.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Well obviously Felix will do what he needs to do to get this right. He’s just gotta hit all the bases, these are only stepping stones for him.”

“Right.” Seungmin said, leaning further back into the couch, lost in thought. 

“Well.” Felix blushed. “It’s not awful.” 

“Told you.” Jisung stuck his tongue out at Seungmin, making Hyunjin laugh. 

“The problem is, he’s not going to make a move on me.” Felix sighed.

“Which is why,’ Hyunjin paused, brushing his long hair behind his ear. “You need to lay it on thick.” 

Felix laughed, standing up and walking to the kitchen. “Yeah, I’ll think about it.” He called back to them. He could deal with them later, right now he was hungry. 

✧✧✧

Felix couldn’t believe he was doing this. He stood at Minho’s door, ready to knock, wearing one of his cutest outfits (consisting of a cropped sweater and shorts) and subtle makeup. He really caved and went along with his friend’s plan but he couldn’t seem to feel embarrassed right now. 

It was the following weekend, Felix having to resist Minho (and vice versa) for another week before he gave in. Felix couldn’t deny that he liked the older. Minho was an amazing person, parent and boss and god he was attractive. It took all he had to keep himself from drooling every morning when he saw Minho in his suit getting ready for work. 

_ Just knock already. _ He thought before raising a hand and rapping on the door three times. This was it. His last few seconds of peace before he either fucked up big time or makes his life a whole lot better. 

Minho opened the door, looking surprised to see the younger at his doorstep. “Felix? What are you doing here? Yujin is at a friend’s house all day, I thought you knew that.”

“Yeah I know.” Felix said, bouncing on his toes cutely. “I’m here to see you!” He took in Minho’s appearance, hair slightly messy and just wearing a plain dark t-shirt and sweats. It was quite the contrast to how Felix usually saw him but he had to admit, he looked hot.

“Oh.” Minho blinked at Felix, looking him up and down. “Well come on in then.” He opened the door wider, trying to mask his stare with a little smile. 

Felix happily stepped inside, he couldn’t help but be excited, seeing the older just brought it out in him. As well as the thrill of Minho’s eyes on him. 

“So what made you want to ditch your friends to hang out with me?” Minho laughed, leading Felix further inside to sit down in his living room. 

“What? We aren’t friends?” Felix joked, settling on the couch next to Minho and turning to face him. 

“No, we are.” Minho confirmed. “I just thought you’d probably like to spend your Saturday with people your age.” He leaned back, resting his arm on the back of the sofa and showcasing his muscles. 

Felix bit his lip at the sight before answering. “I like hanging out with you. Plus, my friends wanted me here today.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow, head tilting to the side. “Yeah? How come?” He asked. 

“Because,” Felix smirked, leaning in closer. It was now or never. “They think you want to fuck me.” 

Minho sat up straighter, suddenly extremely frazzled. “Felix, I don’t think that uh- that we should be talking about this.” 

Felix pouted. “Don’t you think they’re right?” 

“Doesn’t matter what I think.” Minho said, eyes trained anywhere but Felix. “You’re only 20 and I’m a grown ass adult. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of you like that.” 

“But-” Felix started to whine. 

“No buts.” Minho interrupted, snapping his head back to look Felix in the eyes. 

Felix pouted again, making Minho look away again. “So, you want to but you think it’s wrong?” He asked. “You know I’m legal.” 

Minho sighed, turning back to Felix and grabbing his hand. “I know you are. I just.. shouldn’t be thinking of you in that way. People would look down on us.” 

“Well then we keep it a secret.” Felix winked, pausing and sliding a hand onto Minho’s knee. “So… what ways do you think of me?” He drawled. 

“God you’re gonna be the death of me.” Minho groaned out. He met Felix’s teasing gaze and his eyes darkened, composure breaking. “I think about bending you over and fucking you until you cry.” 

Felix whimpered, his confident attitude leaving him by the second as Minho snapped. “And?” 

“And.” Minho pulled the younger onto his lap with ease, making him gasp. “I think about how pretty you’d look with my cum all over your face.”

Felix whined and ground down on Minho’s lap, prompting him to pull Felix into a sloppy kiss. It was rough and messy and everything Felix could have asked for. 

“You can tell me to stop at any time.” Minho whispered in his ear once he pulled back. 

“Please don’t stop.” Felix whimpered out, clutching at Minho’s shoulders. “I want you so bad.” 

“How do you want it baby?” Minho asked. He tightened his grip on Felix’s hips, waiting for an answer before he continued. 

“Rough.” Felix panted, eyes closing. “I want you to use me. Please.” 

“My bedroom.” Minho hissed. “Now.” 

✧✧✧

Felix blinked up at Minho expectantly. He was on his knees in front of the older man, head nuzzling his muscular thighs. 

Minho threw his head back. “Fuck.” He threaded a hand through Felix’s blonde hair. “You look so good like this.” 

Felix whimpered, mouthing at Minho’s bulge through his pants, hands coming up to rest on his upper thighs. 

“You want it so bad don’t you?” Minho said, tugging on the younger’s hair. 

Felix nodded, a moan tumbling out of his lips. 

“Words.” Minho growled, tugging harder. 

“Ah- yes.” Felix whined. “Please give it to me.” 

“Good boy.” Minho removed his hand, going to untie his sweats. “Thank you for asking so nicely.” He pushed his pants down far enough to take his half hard dick out of his briefs, teasing Felix by rubbing the head over his lips, spreading around pre-cum. 

“Color?” He asked, pulling back a little to give Felix room to answer. 

“Green.” Felix answered immediately, licking his lips. “Please.” He begged. “Can I suck you off now?” 

Minho didn’t answer. Instead, grabbing Felix by the hair again and guiding him back to his dick. 

Felix licked the tip before slowly sucking on the head. He looked up at the older, eyes sparkling as he started sinking his mouth down. Yeah, Minho was definitely fully hard now. 

“You excited baby?” Minho asked, breathless, earning a muffled moan from Felix. 

“That’s it.” Minho coaxed. “You’re doing so well.” 

Felix blinked away tears as he reached the base of Minho’s dick, adjusting to the intrusion before starting to bob his head. 

Minho let out a string of curse words, thrusting a little into the warm heat of Felix’s mouth, causing him to moan around Minho. 

“Look at you.” Minho growled, thrusting steadily now. “Taking my cock so well. You just wanna be a good boy for me yeah?” 

Felix hummed around Minho and nodded as best as he could in response. He loved the feeling of being used, of being the one to make Minho feel so good. 

Minho smiled, pulling Felix off by his hair. “So cute.” He cooed, dragging the other to his feet. 

Felix’s mouth parted in a gasp. He already looked so fucked out, Minho couldn’t help the groan that left his lips as he pulled him in for a messy kiss.

“So.” He said, breaking away and looking Felix up and down. “You got all pretty for me and came over here to get fucked, is that it?” Minho asked, fingers running along Felix’s jaw. 

“Yes.” Felix whimpered, eyes wide and thighs rubbing together as he leaned into the touch. 

“How far can I go?” Minho whispered, eyes steadily trained on Felix and his hand coming to rest on his small waist. 

“How about I just tell you when it’s too much? I can’t wait anymore.” He said. 

Minho raised an eyebrow, nails digging into the bare skin of Felix’s side, making him cry out. 

“Oh?” Minho teased with a smirk. “Did you like that?” 

Felix nodded, whimpering. 

“Oh baby, you’re just a little pain slut aren’t you?” Minho asked. 

Felix’s head was spinning from the contrast of Minho’s words but in the best way possible. “Please.” He said brokenly, wanting nothing more than to feel the older man inside of him now. 

Minho, deciding it was time to stop teasing, maneuvered Felix into the bed, stripping him of his cute clothes and leaving him completely bare atop the bankets. He removed his own clothes, stepping out of his sweats and underwear and throwing his shirt somewhere across the room. He joined Felix on the bed, hovering over him and taking in the beautiful sight. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” 

He trailed a hand down Felix’s body, making the younger blush. 

“So are you.” Felix said, tilting his head up to ask for kisses. 

Minho obliged, smiling, and Felix pulled him down so their bodies were flush against each other. 

Felix whined into the kiss, rutting up against Minho’s stomach, desperately searching for friction. 

Minho bit at Felix’s lip in warning and grabbed his hip roughly, forcing him back against the bed. “I won’t lie, baby.” He started. “That’s hot, but right now you listen to me and take what I give you.” 

Felix let out a broken cry, pulling his legs up to wrap around Minho’s waist only for Minho to shove them back down again. 

“Felix…” He warned. “You won’t be happy if I have to punish you.” 

“What if that’s exactly what I want?” Felix teased. 

Minho’s expression darkened and he reached down between Felix’s legs to rub over his hole. “Hmm maybe next time.” His fingers met the wet slide of lube as he teased a finger inside, pulling a gasp from the younger. “What’s this? You came prepared huh?” 

“Yes,” Felix whined. “Wanted to be ready for you.” 

Minho shook his head. “Such a dirty boy.” 

Felix whimpered, face flushing at the words. 

“Well I guess I don’t have to prep you then.” Minho continued. “I can just fuck you right now. Would you like that?” 

Felix nodded vigorously, unable to form words at the thought of Minho being so rough and careless with him. 

Minho grabbed a condom from the bedside table and lifted himself up onto his knees to put it on. Felix watched intently, tongue poking out between his lips. 

“Color?” 

Minho looked up, surprised to hear the question directed at him. He smiled sweetly, leaning over a now shy Felix and kissing him softly. “Green.” He paused. “Thank you for asking.” 

“Of course!” Felix nodded happily, giggling.

“God, you’re so precious.” Minho mumbled, capturing Felix in another kiss. “Your color?” 

“I’m green.” Felix responded, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck to pull him closer for more kisses. 

“Good.” Minho smiled at how sweet the younger was being, god he was so lucky he didn’t even care about their situation anymore. He deepened the kiss, keeping Felix occupied as he pushed his legs towards his chest. Minho pumped his dick a few times before positioning himself at Felix’s entrance, pushing in slowly and feeling the younger tighten around him. He was so warm and tight Minho couldn’t help how his hold on Felix’s waist tightened. 

Felix moaned brokenly into Minho’s mouth, hand flying down to grip at Minho’s shoulder. He broke away to throw his head back further into the pillows. “Oh my god.” 

“Fuck.” Minho groaned as he bottomed out. “Tell me when.” 

“Now.” Felix said, pausing when Minho raised an eyebrow. “Please, really want you to move.” 

Minho nodded, sitting up and shifting on his knees before grabbing Felix’s waist and thrusting into him roughly. 

Felix yelped at the sudden change of pace, eyes closing and mouth falling open while he let out a string of moans. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the stretch and small burn from the lack of preparation. He fingered himself before coming over but his fingers were small and never enough to fully satisfy him. 

“Eyes open.” Minho scolded and Felix quickly obeyed, not wanting to disappoint the older. 

“That’s my good boy.” Minho cooed, giving a particularly hard thrust. He looked at Felix, taking in the way the younger lay beneath him, willing to take anything Minho gave him; his eyes struggling to stay open and his small hands fisted in the sheets. 

“Do you know how wrong this is?” Minho asked, hand reaching out to play with one of Felix’s nipples. “Hm?”

“Ah- no.” Felix gasped brokenly at the new stimulation and Minho continued, leaning down to lick and suck on Felix’s chest. He slowed his thrusts down as he kissed up Felix’s body, making his way to his neck. 

“I bet you’d love for me to mark you up, huh?” Minho said, pressing a kiss to Felix’s throat. “For everyone to see what a whore you are?” 

He bit down on the side of Felix’s neck, sucking until a purple bruise formed. 

“Yes.” Felix cried. “Please, more.” He grabbed at Minho’s back, pulling him closer and leaving some scratch marks on the way. “Want them to see.” 

Minho groaned, picking up the pace and leaving a few more bite marks along Felix’s collar bones. He reached down in between them to slowly stroke Felix’s dick; a complete contrast to the harsh pace he had set with his thrusts. 

Felix was a mess at this point, clutching at Minho like his life depended on it with moans and whimpers spilling from his lips at every hit to his prostate. “Fuck. Minho please.”

“Please what?” Minho questioned. 

Felix let out a loud whine and grabbed at Minho’s arm, dragging it up to his neck. 

Minho’s breath hitched as Felix gave him a pleading look. “Are you sure Lix?” 

“More than anything.” Felix said it in a breathy tone but Minho could tell he was serious. 

Minho nodded, touched that Felix trusted him enough to do something like this. “Tap my wrist when it’s too much.” He said, waiting for the ok from Felix to continue.

He leaned down, bracing himself on one hand by Felix’s head while wrapping the other around the younger’s neck. He slowly tightened his grip, putting pressure on the sides of his neck, as to not hurt Felix seriously. 

Felix let out a whimper, eyes rolling back at the asphyxiation. His walls tightened around Minho, prompting the other to let out a growl and fuck into him harder. He released Felix’s neck after a few seconds and the younger gasped for breath. 

Tears welled up in Felix’s eyes. “Again, please please please.” He begged. “I’m so close.” 

“Anything for you kitten.” Minho kissed him sloppily before bringing his hand back to Felix’s throat. 

The pressure was too good for Felix and his tears were falling freely now. After a few more thrusts to his prostate he tapped Minho’s wrist, the influx of air as Minho released him making him gasp and twitch, extremely close to his orgasm. 

Minho leaned in, licking the tears off the younger’s cheeks. “Come for me sweetheart.” He whispered. 

That was all Felix needed, seeing as that was the hottest thing anyone had ever done to him. He tightened his legs around Minho, coming onto his stomach with a drawn out moan. 

Minho came moments after, the sight of Felix crying and begging for him matched with the tightness of being inside him being too much to handle. 

“Holy shit.” Minho gasped, running a hand through his now sweaty hair. “We need to keep doing that.” 

He slowly pulled out, tossing the condom into the trash by the bed and flopping down, pulling Felix to his chest. 

“Yes please.” Felix said softly, still coming down from his high, cuddling closer. “Glad you’re finally on board.” He let out a little laugh. 

“Brat.” Minho smirked, kissing Felix’s temple. “I guess this’ll just have to be our dirty little secret then.” 

✧✧✧

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! I love getting comments so leave those if u want :)  
> Also find me on my nsfw [here](https://twitter.com/screamingskz) !!


End file.
